My Love
by Age of Rock
Summary: Abigail Cameron never thought that this would ever happen to her. She always thought that her job was be her life. Now with that belief out the window, what will her life be like now. Single, Pregnant and scared out of her mind. What will she do next?
1. Chapter 1

My Love

Abby POV:

"I can't stop now." I muttered out loud. Even though there was no one in her bedroom with her Abigail Cameron looked like that person who wants to say something but holds back so they don't revel too much. But that was also the problem she was alone on this matter, and that's the way that she had planed for it to be so nothing could go wrong.

"It was impossible the second that I felt her move." I muttered into the empty room.

Even though the argument going on in her head was not something new because it wasn't, she had been haven't the same argument in her head for months now. Four months turning into five months as of this Thursday to be exact, the very Thursday four months ago Abby found out she was three months pregnant when she got back from a mission.

_She is going to be mine_ She thought._ And that was enough soothed me for months._

It kept my panic at bay until my doctor started to talk about giving birth and began to ask if I was finished preparing to bring the baby home after I gave birth.

What would happen if something went wrong? What if someone found out and tried to hurt her? What would happen if HE found out? Would both of them hate me?

What about Rachael and Cammie? What about Matt?

Thoughts raced through my head making me feel dizzy and causing panic to set in. _I shouldn't be having her_ I thought. And almost like she could hear me I felt a kick on left my side. It was so strong that it distracted my panicked mind enough to come to my scenes.

As I looked down I saw it the tiny bulge moving under the skin of my stomach. My pulse picked up and my breath got caught in my throat. I rushed in front of the mirror and lifted up my night shirt just in time to see it. The frown that I had been sporting for a couple of weeks began to disappear as a smile slowly began to appear on my face.

"That's why your have her" I whispered to myself. A tiny hand was slowly making its way across my belly. The hand went from right to left and then back to right before disappearing.

Placing her hand on her stomach Abby walked out of her bedroom to go to the kitchen and eat something before she fainted from lack of sugar. Just as she was about to take her hand off her stomach she felt it, the tiny hand made another appearance as Abby was about to walk through the door. It caused her it freeze and pause in the door way of her bedroom.

_She pushed my hand_ Ithought, asI stared at my right hand as if it was the weirdest thing I have ever seen.

Day dreams immediately began of a dark haired little girl holding my hand, as we walk through a sunny park, with the wind blowing leaves on the walk way showing early signs of autumn coming. The very same little girl sliding down a big yellow twisting slide screeching with laughter on the way down with a look of excitement and thrill on her face. A smile beamed across my face and a small laugh escaped my mouth as I continued my dazed walked to the kitchen with many more day dreams flowing through my head.

A kick to my left side woke me up from my day dreams. "I can't wait to see you either little one" I cooed to my belly when I finally made it down the hall and into the living room.

"Talking to your self is the first sign of mental problems. You know?" A voice stated from across the brightly lit room. The sun shining through the big bay window parallel to Abby illuminating a blond haired woman who was sipping coffee with a teasing smirk on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby tilted her head to the side "Are you sure that you're one to call me crazy?" Abby shot back in a patronizing voice and a raise eyebrow with a small smirk forming.

"Well darling" the blonde woman started. "Considering the fact that I have purposefully went MIA for you and gave up my figuratively speaking double 0 status. Yes. Yes I do believe I can call you crazy. Crazy." She to mimicked Abby by tilting her head and raising her eyebrow. "We should be leaving right now your doctors appointment is in 45 minutes and yet you have not eaten and are still in your pajamas." Smiling superiorly the blond woman continued. "Lucky for you I anticipated this so I made cinnamon rolls and picked up your dry cleaning." She smiled as she stood up and walked around the couch and into the kitchen.

Abby could see the woman from where she was standing yet she didn't move. Instead she watched as the woman rinsed out her now empty coffee mug and up it into the dish wash next to the sink then walked perpendicular to the sink to the oven, grabbing an oven mitt so she could to pull out a hot pan of cinnamon rolls. Abby could tell they were scorching, the icing was still melting off the sides while the cinnamon filling was oozing out the bottom and top of the pastry.

"Well are you going to eat now or in the car?" The blonde woman snapped as she leaned against the counter. "I refuse to be late and since you have yet to see a real doctor since you found out you're caring a bun in the oven, you are not cancelling this appointment." The Blonde woman started to wipe water droplets off the granite countertop. "You've already been putting this off way to long, because what was it?" The woman paused putting her pointer finger to her lip while looking thoughtful. "Oh. That's right you over slept almost half your appointments and you didn't feel up to it or your morning sickness was too terrible so you decided to watch TV instead, and my favorite I forgot, so oh well."

Rolling her eyes Abby walked past the blonde woman saying "Yes Mother." While picking up a cinnamon roll. "Would you like me to lecture me about the importance of good dental hygiene?" She winced when she realized that the rolls were not just blistering but smoldering from sitting in the still heated oven. Blowing on it she continued "or maybe the importance of eat my vegetables while were at it." Abby smiled slightly, proud with herself at making up her own lecture on the spot. "Or maybe you should . . ."

"Stop being such a smart ass." The blonde woman snapped back shaking her head in disbelief and rolling her eyes at the same time. She walked around the kitchen making sure everything was off and double checked to make sure that the alarms were still working since both of them were leaving for the day.

"I didn't drop anything off at the dry cleaners" Abby stated ignoring her, biting into her hot breakfast.

"You didn't. I did" the woman winked as she picked up her purse from the table and fished out her car keys. "You have five minutes to get ready. Or else" She said as she walked out the kitchen and towards the living room and called behind her, while slipping on a pair of gigantic sunglass that covered half her face and stepping into her high heeled shoes that just hurt Abby's swollen ankles to look at. "I'll be in the car" she said, and walked out the front door.

Shaking her head Abby walked out of the kitchen holding her dry cleaning in one hand and stuffing the now warm cinnamon roll in her month with the other, she walked across the living room and down the hallway to her room so she could wash up and change.

"Oh Karen." Abby mumbled to herself. Her gaze serious and lips pursed. "What would I ever do without you?"

As she looked in the mirror three minutes later smoothing out her colorful top and tugging on her dark grey pants, all the while looking at her very pregnant figure from every angle. She would never willingly admit it but without Karen's help having the baby would not have been an option. Even if Karen babied Abby since moving in with her, by doing Abby's laundry when doing her own and keeping their loft spotless, not to mention to Abby's relief cooking, but to Abby she did a lot more than house work and making sure Abby and the baby were healthy. She was Abby's support system and thinking about how much she thought Karen was part of her family. It always took her back Gallagher Academy where the two of them met and shared a room together.

Smiling and blinking away the emotional tears that weld up in her eyes Abby grabbed her purse and walked out of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally" Karen stated. "I thought I would need to drag you out of your room like a Neanderthal if you took any longer."

Abby snorted "Sorry sweet heart but you know how it is. You can't rush perfection."

Now it was Karen's turn to snort as she pulled away from under their apartment complex parking lot and onto the road. "I see, even after all these years, you my dear have yet to come up with new comebacks."

Abby just smiled and rolled her eyes. Than angled her body so she could comfortably look out the window.

The two of them drove in silence for the first ten minutes Karen occupied with driving and Abby string out the car window watching as people walked and interacted on the streets of D.C and spotting the occasional bum here and there.

"What's on your mind, giggles?" Karen asked in a soft voice, smiling when the corners of Abby's lips slowly started to rise.

"I forgot that used to be my code name." Abby chuckled "Oh how the times have changed."

"I know legs" at this Abby groaned "oh wait hold it there red."

"Stop" Abby moaned into her hands that now covered her face. "I don't know what's worse." Her words muffled by her hands, "being known for seducing a Russian politician using my legs and being caught or being a terrible assassin."

Karen laughed "Well you know what's worse?" she asked with a teasing tone that made Abby wince.

"What? What is possible worse than being known for having terrible nicknames?" Abby asked in a way that showed her reluctance at wanting to know what for best friend was getting at.

With a big grin Karen took a deep breath and was about to say something when she suddenly closed her mouth "umm never mind." She chuckled "I'll tell you once you're checked in."

Looking up in the direction Karen was smiling at she noticed that they had arrived at the doctor's office quicker than she had anticipated.

Abby's POV:

"What is taking so long?" I could not help my irritation from showing. "We got here twenty minutes ago and look we got her before that lady." I snarled quietly to Karen who was calmly reading a celebrity magazine, while openly pointing to a woman whose name was just called and sporting with a tiny baby bump half the size and width of my gigantic beach ball that was being escorted by a nurse going through the doorway to the exam rooms. "What is taking so long . . ." I opened her mouth to complain more to Karen, but closed my mouth when Karen gently placed her open magazine on her lap showing a feature of who wore it better and turned her torso to face me.

With the straightest face Karen leaned towards me making sure the other pregnant women and their families or friends wouldn't over hear but she could spot some who were listening with interest to what the two of them where saying.

"Maybe" Karen started "there conspiring against you" she paused and glanced around skillfully at everyone in the room noticing the closest women directly across them where in fact listening. I glared dangerously at my friend for teasing me, making sure that my eyes showed promise that even though I was having a hormonally temper tantrum I would get her back.

"This must be your punishment for not coming to your previous appointments and now that you're here" she grinned and continued "they were so shocked at your size so they needed to prepare a special room to accommodate. . ." But before she could finish the door opened and a young couple walked out with foolish identical grins followed by an elderly nurse with a kind face who called out with firm and loud voice "Abigail Smith."

With a chuckle Karengot up gracefully, lended a hand to me but I huffed not in the mood and slapped the hand away grunting unladylike when I hopped up not bothering to look graceful or patient.

I could not help myself as I, mumbled for all too "Finally" under my breath not caring who heard. So it was loud enough for half the room to hear, gaining small chuckles and smiles of amusement from the waiting families and women.

The elderly nurse smiled despite my glare as she said "this way sweetie" and directed Karen and I to the room directly across from the waiting room door. Walking down the spacious hallway I could not help my instinct to obverse my surroundings noticing that in that hallway there were eight rooms and the only windows where on the doors. The first four rooms to our left had couples talking to their doctors, and the first firt rooms on our right was a woman getting an ultra sounds, and the rest on the rooms were mostly of rooms occupied with just couples waiting for their doctor as the women were laying down on a table talking to someone out of view or just reading a book or magazine and the last room on the right looked like storage room filled with shelves and cabinets.

Karen calm as ever walked in first looking at the L-shaped counter top opposite to us, examining the room as well missing nothing from rolling chair directly across the room from the door, to the two padded benches that completed out lining the square border of the room and could probably only fit two full grown adults. Karen's gaze pausing on a door with a plaque that read RESTROOM, covered in informational posters showing diagrams of what the stages babieslooks like in the womb, and quickly glancing at exam table in the middle of the room that was angles parallel to the door. She walked in only when she seemed satisfied about the room, than sat down on the bench that was against the wall where the door was.

"The doctor will be right in." the nurse said with a kind smile as she walked into the room after the two women, and set a thin manila folder on the counter corner directly across from the door and walked out closing the door when she existed.

"She's a sweetheart." Karen muttered as she opened a different magazine, she took from the waiting room and started to flip the fashion magazine.

I snorted but didn't comment as I glanced at the clock irritably from on top the table watching as every minute passed.

"Relax GI Jane" Karen said absentmindedly five minutes latter, as she turned another page. "The doctor will come, so relax you look as though you're an about to commit murder, this is a doctors appointment, not a mission. So chill."

I opened my mouth, ready to snarl back but just as I was about say something too Karen. She closed her magazine and set it aside and a second later the door opened and closed as an elderly woman came in wearing a white lab coat covering a grey pantsuit and a spotless white blouse, wearing a kind, gentle smile.

"Hi, Ms. Smith. I'm Sarah Wilkinson your OBGYN." She said walking in and sticking out her hand.

"Hi" I said slowly in a tone crammed with irritation, and returned her hand shake.

I watched as she turned to Karen and offered her hand to her as well "Karen Johnson" Karen started jerking a thumb in my direction "Her cousin." she lied with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Wilkinson."

"Please call me Sarah. It's a pleasure to meet the two of you as well." Sarah smiled and pulled out a rolling chair that was almost the same height as the exam table and grabbing the manila folder skimming through it. "I'm sorry for the delay but seeing as this is your second check up we needed to set up all the tests that you were supposed to having at the beginning of your pregnancy" Sarah's tone of voice immediately made me like her. I had been expecting a lecture or a judgmental Bitch but Sarah the complete opposite, she seemed nice as well as understanding and something about her was absolutely trustworthy.

"So first things first" she started, her expression stern and professional. "We will need to have blood work done, then give you the appropriate shots if there is anything wrong with your blood work." She held up a hand when she noticed our panic. "Don't worry it's rare but sometimes the baby gets sick or something is wrong while in the womb and needs emergency medicine or antibiotics,its not uncommon but it's ususally not life threathening" She motioned to the closed door. "I'll have one of the nurses, do your blood work and other test that are needed than you can wait for the results or leave, it's up to you and once we have your results we will call you to come in and then you will have an ultra sound."

"Do you have any questions?" Sarah asked calmly, when she finished.

I looked at Karen and she looked at me. I could tell from her expression that she also felt way over our heads with this. It made me fell immediately guiltily for not coming in early. And just like before, almost like she could read my mind my baby kicked my side reminding me she was there.

Smiling and placing a hand over my belly where she kicked "No. it's to early to for questions." Knowing that I had almost no information besides my fears to ask about and I didn't feel like spending what would most likely be hours in that room if I wanted my questions to be answered.

Smiling warmly as well as knowingly at me, Sarah stood up holding the manila folder and walked towards the door saying "Ok, good. Your nurse will be right in and if you have any questions you can ask her or you can write them down and ask me when I you later." Smiling at the two of them once more, she walked out without a word.

Looking at Karen I opened my mouth to apologies for not listening coming in earlier and being bitchy earlier. But like always she beat me to it showing that she knew me better than I thought "What's done, is done, it can't be changed."

But when I opened my mouth and started "But if I. . . " tears already in my eyes.

"Abby" her tone immediately made me stop trying to talk but made my tears fall faster. Standing up she grabbed a tissues from the counter and handed it one to me "Don't beat your self up over it. Like I said what's done is done. At least you're here and getting check out. The baby will be fine and she will be healthy." Smiling softly at me Karen wiped away another tear "even though I'm sure she is going to be a he" I could not help myself and laughed even though it sounded like a sob. Karen smiled again knowing that mentioning the argument we have been having at what the sex of the baby will be will make me smile "everything will be fine" rubbing my back warmly.

There was a quick knock on the door ending our affectionate moment, it opened showing a young nervous nurse holding a manila folder. She looked slightly nervous and shy "hello, I'm Candice and I'm going to be your nurse." She said with a small blush, trying to cover her face with her dark brown bangs.

Karen smiled warmly at her "Hi, I'm Karen and this is my baby cousin Abby." It was obvious that she wanted the nurse to be comfortable.

Still feeling emotional I smiled as well, sniffing and said my hello.

"Hello, um" walking to the counter, holding the folder reading it. "Ok, first things first I will be taking a blood sample and then I will need a urine sample." Said not meeting our eyes but looking down at the chart, it seemed like with every word she got comfortable around us.

Nodding I took off my jacket and handed it to Karen who grabbed it and my tissues and sat back down on her bench opening up her magazine. As Candice opened drawers and cabinets grabbing sterilized needles and synergies and other stuff. I watched as she wrapped a rubber band around my arm and wiped my elbow down with an alcohol wipe and gauze dyed a brownish orange. Once she wiped down my arm she turned grabbing a pair of rubber gloves and put them on, she grabbed three bags, ripping both of them open, she assembles a needle with two tubes branching off the end. By then the brown gel on my arm had started to dry up, Candice slipped in the needle to a fat vein protruding noticeably from my arm causing ruby red blood to gushing evenly into the tubes.

"What do you think you will have?" Candice asked as she got up, Karen chuckled from her bench and I smiled.

'I want a little girl" I responded looking up at the ceiling and glancing at the needle every other second. "But Karen seems to think that I'm having a boy."

"Oh I can see why" Candice said while she cleaned up the mess she made and taking off the gloves she already had on and put on a new pair.

I looked at her quickly "Why?" very curious as to why she agreed with Karen.

Smiling kindly "Will when women have a girl they seem to um ..." she looked up at the ceiling in though, choosing her words carefully, Karen also looked up from her magazine interested at what Candice had to say. Candice blushed and crocked her head "they seem to um how you say . . ."biting her lip she whispered, like it was a secret "they tend to be meaner and have really bad skin." Karen laughed causing Candice to blush again "and women who are having boys seem have better skin as well, and better attitudes. But sometimes it just depends on the mother."

Sitting back down and using her feet to push her self so, she was next to me Candice grabbed my arm and pulled out the needle. Applying rolled up gauze and covered it with a piece of tape to my elbow to cover absorb the blood. "But sometimes you never know" Candice winked "you know what they say mother knows best." She said causing me to smile as she removed the vials of blood and set them on the table . Turning back to the counter and opening a drawer, while grabbing a plastic cup with a cap as will as a big paper package at the same time. "I will need a urine sample as well as give you some shots, the restroom is right through that door and then we will be all done." Candice said pointing to the door that said RESTROOM on a black plaque, and ripping open the package, pulling out three synergies and took off the plastic cap, off of the needles and sterilized my upper arm again before quickly giving me the shots and putting a band aid on after each injection.

"Once you are done you will open the metal door next to the sink and place it in the tray." Candice instructed this while writing down with a sharpie my name as will as other stuff on a sticker with lines on it, than applied it to the cup evenly. Smiling obviously satisfied at her work she looked up at us "and once you're done you will need to leave your number with the secretary up front if you're leaving or you can wait in the waiting room. It's up to you, have a nice day you two." Smiling Candice grabbed the manila folder as well as the vials of blood and left the room.

Karen chuckled and stood up. "I'm gonna talk to the secretary. Where do you want to have lunch?" she asked as she head towards the door to leave while I headed towards the restroom to pee.

"Um you choose." I responded as I closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"What types of iced teas do you have?" Karen asked flirting with their blushing waiter at Olive Garden, despite the fact that she and Abby went to one every Sunday.

The boy, who looked no older than seventeen, looked away from their table as he blushed harder. "Well we have Bellini Peach Raspberry Iced Tea, um regular iced teas and raspberry lemonade." He finished as his voice cracked.

Abby's small smirked grew into a smile as she chuckled "I'll have a water."

Karen tilted her head and sent a seductive look at the waiter who's if it was possible blushed harder and gulped loudly at the special attention from the stunning blonde. Smirking "I'll have the lemonade, Derek" Karen purred with a wink.

Blushing madly Derek practically ran from their table writing down their drinks and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Cradle robber" Abby whispered from behind her menu.

Karen snorted and laughed silently from behind her menu, setting it down on the table once she calmed down. Looking at Abby she whispered "there is nothing wrong with amusing ones self with amazing skills that they have." Karen shot back with a smile.

Now it was Abby's turn to snort as she too set down her menu so she could look at her friend in the eye. "Skills," disbelief overflowing in her tone and a smile starting to appear on her face as she tried not to laugh. "How is making a teenage boy blush wildly an amazing skill, please enlighten me on how that concept works?" she asked her smile growing.

"Simple" Karen started with a teasing grin, but before she could continue their drinks had arrived.

"Here you are" Derek said as he quickly set down their drinks and pulled out his notepad to write down their order. "Are you guys ready to order?" he asked, causing both women to look at each other.

"Um . . . I am. Karen?" Abby asked. Karen just nodded looking at the menu again. "I'll have your Zuppa Toscana."

Karen looked up. "I'll have your Chicken and Gnocchi." She said with another wink.

Blushing and nodding Derek took their menus and disappeared again into the kitchen.

"You are so kind." Abby said shaking her head as she sipped her water.

Karen laughed "I know I probably made that kids day."

Abby scuffed "Why? Oh yah I can totally see it now" Abby set her water down and grabbed her silverware and started to unroll it "Dude" she started imitating a guy "You won't believe what had happen today. This old chick, came in with her pregnant friend and she was all over me. Man it was so weird." Abby finished, placing her napkin on her lap and utensils on the side.

Karen just stared at Abby with the straightest face "I'm not old. 29 is a respectable age."

Abby laughed "maybe to adults, But not to children."

"Whatever" Karen said looking slightly offended.

Abby smiled and opened her mouth to tease her some more when Derek appeared with a tray balanced on his shoulder and a stand to hold up the tray as he set their food down. "Would you guys like any cheese on your soups or do you need anything."

Abby could see a specific twinkle appear in Karen's eye, so she rushed to say "no thank you, we're good."

Smiling and picking up the metal stand and tray Derek slightly bow and said "enjoy your meal" and quickly walking away.

The two ate in silence, Abby looking out the window next to their booth with a blank dazed expression and Karen glancing around observing the other customers.

"We need to move" Abby said suddenly.

Karen looked up at Abby waiting for her to continue.

"When the baby comes we won't have enough room for her." Abby stated to explain

"Him" Karen interrupted shot back with a smile.

"A two bedroom apartment is going to be very crowded. I think we should move to a bigger place." Abby stated.

"Umm I know." Karen said as she flagged down Derek to have the check. "It's a good thing that I'm a planner huh than."

"What do you . . ." Before Abby could finish her question Karen's phone began to ring.

"I'll tell you later" Karen said as she answered her phone. "Looks like your test results are in big mama." she said once she got off with the doctors office. "Let's go" she said while standing up and leaving the check and tip on the table.

Abby's POV:

"God." I moaned. "I need a nap, my back and my feet are killing me." As I complained on top the examination table next to an ultrasound machine.

"Oh stop your bitching and complaining" Karen said from the chair and my left. She turned a page from her magazine while bouncing her leg.

I huffed. Looking around the frosty room we where in. There was an average size window that showed a _stunning_ view of the building across the street and two window washers. The only furnishing the room had was a low dark counter top with wooden drawers and cabinets with laminated label everywhere to my right and a chair that Karen was sitting in and a brownish red metal stool with wheels.

"I hope nothings wrong." I commented, closing my eyes and resting my head on the crinkling paper.

"Why would something be wrong?" Karen asked from the chair.

"Well think about it." I said sitting up slightly from the table. "When we first got here we had to wait nearly an hour in the waiting room and now that we're here again they put us in a room as soon as we sign in." I stated with suspicion filling my tone.

"Ok Sherlock Holmes" Karen scuffed. "What do you think . . ." Before she could continue Doctor Wilkinson walked in, carrying the same manila folder but it was fuller than before.

"Good afternoon you two," Sarah greeted with a smile.

Both Karen and I returned her greeting.

"Well Abigail." She started.

"Abby" I immediately corrected wanting us to be on a first name terms.

Sarah chuckled "Well _Abby_, we got your results back" she said, while walking into the room and sitting on the stool as she read my folder. "And I must say I'm impressed."

I could not help myself as both my eyebrows shot up, "really." I said.

"Yes" she nodded "it's very impressive because I have never met an expecting mother so healthy who hasn't gone to the doctors for their check ups." She said in a very honest voice. "And that being considered your iron is on the low side, not so much it's alarming but normal." She said as she rolled to the counter opening and closing drawers grabbing necessary equipment. "Now let's see that baby" she smiled at me as she started up the ultrasound machine and grabbed a bottle of clear liquid. "Please lift up your shirt."

As soon as my shirt was up Sarah applied the cool liquid on and was soon moving around the big white wand, all the while looking at the screen.

She smiled after a couple seconds, "So, as a expecting mother what do you think your having?" she asked.

I looked at her suspicious. Her smile was too amused. "Why?"

Sarah let out a tiny chuckle "well I always like to ask the mother that during her ultrasound." She smiled "you know a game of guess who."

I paused for a second "well when they first confirmed I was pregnant the doctor said he didn't see a winker so I think it's a girl."

"But I'm trying to convince her that she's having a boy." Karen jumped in.

Sarah smiled "and how long ago was that?" she asked.

"Five months ago." I answered immediately.

"Yes well two months pregnant is really earl to confirm the sex."

Sarah responded.

Immediately alarm went through me. "I thought I was eight months." I responded.

Sarah nodded "well judging by the signs in your uterus, you are going into your eight month timeline right now. Do you want to know the sex?" She asked.

Both Karen and I chuckled "yes please" I answered excitement running through me.

Sarah concentrated on the screen for a second before her eye brows shot up "oh my. . ." she breathed.

Panic shot through my body "what is it . . ." my voice showing that I was on the verge of a nervous break down.

"Abby it looks like you're having twins." Sarah stated in a joyful voice. "A girl _and_ a boy to be exact."

"Would you like me to print out pictures?" Sarah asked as she turned the monitor towards Karen and me. Both of us unmoving as we stared blankly at the screen that showed two babies with pulsing hearts. One baby was sucking its thumb and the other one looked like it was sleeping with both arms curled peacefully under its head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Th . . . That's Impossible." I choked out.

Sarah chuckled, as she moved around the ultrasound machine punching buttons and turning knobs. Suddenly there was a Bummp Buump Bummp noise like two drums going wild filling the silence in the room. "Nice hearts beats" Sarah commented.

It felt like time itself paused as I realized that what I was hearing was my baby ˗˗˗ _babies,_ I corrected myself. A small smile bloomed across my face.

The sight of two dark haired children jumping on a huge California king's size bed singing about monkeys played in my head as I spaced out.

"I must say Abby you continue to surprise me." Sarah said snapping me out of my daydream.

"Why?" I asked mystified. "Because I am having twins?"

Sarah smiled "no silly because not only do you have healthy twins, which by itself is no small feat but they are also perfect for delivery." When she saw Karen's and my expressions she could see neither of us were following her.

Sarah looked thoughtful "Hmm Well you see" she started pointing at each baby "If we were to look at your belly like it was a clock Baby A" pointing at the baby sucking it thumb "would be at what I like to call 7 o'clock, meaning her head is where 7 o'clock would be on a clock and Baby B" pointing at the baby with it arms under it's head "he would be between 5 and 6 o'clock. This means that if the two of them don't move to much when you give birth you shouldn't have any complications."

"So do you want those pictures?" Sarah asked again with a smile.

For some reason I couldn't answer, all I could do was stare at the monitor that showed my babies, but the sound of a door closing seemed to woke me up as I looked around to find that Sarah had left the room leaving Karen and I alone.

"She went to go get the pictures." Karen said answering my unasked question.

"Twins" I whispered.

"Yah" Karen sighed I know. "But looks like it a tie." She stated with a laugh.

I looked over sharply at her "what's a tie?"

"Well the fact you're having a _boy_ and a _girl_, neither of us loose." She stated like it was the most obvious reason in the world.

I could not help but too laugh at her bringing up the agreement about the sex. But just as quick as it started my laugh died and was replaced with a frown. "Can we handle this?" I asked out loud but more to myself than to Karen.

"Well of course giggles" Karen smiled and closed the magazine while uncrossing her legs as she sat up straighter. "Here" she said as she offered a cloth "use it to clean off the goo" pointing at my stomach.

I huffed when I sat up to clean myself off.

"So, what's your idea on names?" Karen asked curiously.

"I haven't really thought about them that much you know, but the ones I came up with are mostly girl names so I guess I have to think up some more. Why?" I asked as I adjusted my shirt and tossed the cloth into the waste basket.

"I just wanted to prepare my surprise face.' Karen responded with a smile. "You know" as she poised like there was a camera in front of her making a gasping noise and a very dramatic shocked face.

"Why would you need to be surprised?' I laughed at how not all that convincing she was.

"Well, when you name your daughter Karen, of course" she exclaimed, with a smile on her face showing how serious she was "like a good luck charm, so she will be as awesome the original." She let out a tiny chuckle while pointing both thumbs at her face before gaining composure, trying not to laugh.

"Now why would I want to do that?" I gasped and held up a hand to my chest in a very theatrical way. "And risk my child having a big ego. Come on?" I gasped, and then smiled at her while I swung my legs over the table ready to hop off as the door opened.

"Your children are going to be beautiful." Sarah said as she swept into the room holding the 3D ultrasound photos and handed them to us. "I printed out doubles so each of you can have a your own." She smiled as she gave them to us individually. "Ok I want you to have plenty of bed rest, twins are usually born early and hopefully you prove that statistic wrong as well." Sarah said as she handed me my pictures.

"And you" she started as she as well handed Karen's pictures to her. "Make sure you rush her" pointing at me while she continued "to the hospital if anything is out of the ordinary, having twins raise the chances of complications. And I have all ready reserved a room for you once you go into labor when that happens. So it will be smooth sailing from then on" She rushed to say. "Do you have any questions?" she asked once again.

Smiling at how fast she went "No I think were good," Karen answered.

"Ok alrighty will have a wonderful day" Sarah said as she said her goodbyes and left.

The drive back to the loft was almost like a dream. I was so wrapped up in the tiny photos in my hand that I failed to realize that Karen wasn't heading towards the loft but to a different neighborhood.

"Where are we?" I asked I finally noticed that the building we were pulling up to was not our loft but a white brick townhouse with black shutters and a cherry red door.

"Well you said we needed a bigger place, why not a townhouse." Karen said

I could not help the gasp that escaped my throat and spun around to stare at my best friend. "Really you got us a house?" touched by her action as tiny tears welded up in my eyes as I looked at her. "How long ago?" I asked as I noticed where the for sell sign was gone and in its place a professionally manicured lawn that looked flawless, and cute landscaping that bordered the cobble stone walkway to the door, the house and the black iron fence.

"Well considering it was common sense that a two bedroom apartment would not fit you me and the baby. I went house hunting a couple months ago and found this little number." She said motioning to the house, like she was a showgirl featuring the grand prize on a game show.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" I asked now a little confused and upset that I wasn't in on the loop.

Karen just shrugged as she walked up to the front door and inserted a key into the bronze doorknob. "I wanted everything to be ready to move in, you know painted rooms and furnished. Not to mention make sure its security is top of the line" she added with a wink as she walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby POV:

I stared out the window of my new bedroom. Beautiful white trimmed double windows allowed the onlooker to watch the busy street full of children playing and adults walking their dogs and groups of teenagers laughing at some joke that must have been hysterical.

But despite the pretty scene of a near fairytale neighborhood, I still could not get rid of the frown that has been on my face since I had woke up this morning or stop stroking my humongous belly. Seeing as how I was due literally any minute now and forced to stay on bed rest. I had plenty of time to kill almost forcing my mind my mind would zone out to places that I didn't want it to go like the terrible nightmares that I have been having for the past two weeks because of the amount of free time I had. And reading or doing busy work always failed because once my mind would relax and go into command mode it was nearly impossible not to think about my worries and nightmares.

_Dream:_

_An earsplitting screech from outside my room was the first thing I heard. _

_Bolting from my bed grabbing a gun that was discreetly hidden under my night stand and had a hand on the door knob in seconds. Only to pause as two very childlike shrieks of laugher and the sound of two sets pounded feet thumped and banged their way down the stairs and a very familiar voice shouted "I'm going to eat you." In a very bad monster impersonation._

_A sigh of relief escaped my lips as the tension left my body. Lowering my gun and released the bone crushing grip at the same time. I walked back towards my night stand to put it back and disable and reset the alarms that I had set up to go off when any of the weapons I had hidden where disturbed or removed._

_Running a hand through my newly chopped bangs smoothing my hair in to a ponytail. I observed the room telling my self that I was checking to make sure that nothing had moved. Missing nothing from my teal walls, and cherry oak dresser on the opposite side of the room 90 degrees to my walk in closet that looked like if I got any more clothes it would explode and master bathroom that was nicely lit from the skylight in it. except I knew deep down that that wasn't why my heart was racing and my palms were sweaty from the adrenalin rush I was having not from being startled awake but from fear of why the kids where screaming._

_Unintentional or not Karen had made me think of my most terrible worries ever since we had agreed to go back into commission. That something would happen to the twins because someone had some how found out about me and than found out about the twins. I knew this was silly considering how much security there was when it came to the twins._

_even if no one dangerous knew about the twins other than the five people who I trusted with my life and now with my entire being, and two of whom had direct contact to them every day, the other being the CIA director because it was necessary not out of choice. The two people being our cook/gardener/handyman Johnston a six foot tall beefy dirty blonde giant who changes his first name so many times that we just settled for his middle name and the twin's nanny/ maid Gloria. A stunning Hispanic, very voluptuous, woman who can make any woman feel inferior unconsciously who was definitely more than a pretty face according to the rumors that she killed the most dangerous Mexican drug lord known today and his circle of minor dealers with a condom wrapper and water bottle within hours of being assigned to kill him and is currently holding the record in the business of wet work artist for having killed the most enemies in one mission without getting more than a scratch and a few bullet grazes._

_I still had my worries that something would happen in my many "what if" situations. And even though both Jonathan and Gloria were retired agents, married and every close friends to me seeing as how Jonathan was Karen's older brother by ten years. It smoothed my fears slightly knowing that the twins where in the safest hands that weren't' my own or Karen's. Despite Gloria being so kindhearted and one of the world most maternal women I knew, she sadly found out that she couldn't have children when she was on a mission and was injured. So I knew that she thought of the twins and treated them as she would her own, singing to them when she cooked and when they went to bed or when they where grumpy or sick, and naturally teaching them Spanish since it was her first language and sadly her favorite swear words._

_I chuckled, as I instinctively rubbed my now flat abs as I thought of the twins remembering when I heard them swear in Spanish as one dropped their toy and the other kicked the toy. Smiling I walked out of my room that was parallel to Karen's room and made a right down the hallway towards one of the twins rooms and past the kids bathroom and down the dark wooded stairs heading to the shrieks of laughter and the sound of what sounded like chase._

_As I arrived in the foyer I could tell by the noise that the kids where in the kitchen banging pots and pans. the down stairs was designed in a circle the front door in front of me, with the living room on the right and dinning room on the left with the library/playroom next to the dinning room, and the kitchen next to the living room and all the room where connected so you could room around in a circle in you wanted to._

_I considered sneaking up on the kids but at the moment I just wanted to see them. Walking on the cold bare wood somehow gave me a small touch of comfort as I thought of my childhood home that always had the scent of roses and lilies that would have a hint of baked goods. Opening the door the first thing that hit me was a tiny body that collided with my legs wrapping around it like it's tiny life depended on it._

"_Ah mommy help! A-wnt Ka-wen is trying to eat me!" a tiny girl with dark hair and a pink princess nightgown mumbled as her face was pressed up against my thigh._

_Smiling I bent over and picked her up holding her to my chest as she clung to me tightly in response. "Is she?" I asked looking at Karen who obviously woke up minutes before me._

_Her blond locks were tangled and in direr need of a hot shower and a comb, her perfect face smeared here and there with last nights make up, and she was wearing a t-shirt two sizes to big and form fitting black yoga pants. Not caring that she looked like a wreck Karen walked over to the counter and poured two cups of coffee as I went to the table spotting my little man who was making a mess trying to eat oatmeal. "Johnny and G went on a romantic picnic" she winked at me as she set her mug down and placed my mug in front of me "so they're gone for the weekend."_

"_Oh" I responded setting down my angel and angled her towards the table as I grabbed my coffee. "When did they leave?" I asked as I took a sip and ran my fingers through the hair of the little girl in my lap._

"_Five minutes ago." Karen huffed like it was a hassle but while speaking she reached over and whipped oatmeal off the little boys face and fixed his hair with a fond smile when he looked up from his bowl bringing the spoon to his mouth but the distraction causing him to miss his mouth and hit his check. "They woke me up to watch the rugrats so you could get some sleep. So I decided to have some fun with them for rudely waking me by playing lets jump on A-wnt Ka-wen." She mocked theatrically as she finished._

_I frowned and was about to argue that I didn't need sleep when the little girl in my lap suddenly whirled around almost falling off if I hadn't caught her. "Mommy A-wnt Ka-wen said dat if we where good and quite we could go to the park later." Looking up at me with her big green eyes it was hard not to see the resemblance between us as well as the childlike innocence and hopefulness in her eyes._

_Smiling and running a hand through her hair I stared at her lovingly for a couple seconds savoring the fact that I was the mommy of this beautiful little girl "hmmm. I guess we will have to see." I tilted my head. "Have you eaten?" I asked already knowing the answer._

_Frowning and slightly pouting she shook her head._

"_Hmm. Have you got dress yet?" I asked knowing the answer as well._

"_No" she mumbled looking crestfallen._

"_Well eat up like your brother and than once we all get dressed we can go." I said sternly._

_Before I could even blink she was off my lap and zooming across the kitchen passing the island and fridge, heading straight into the pantry. "I want cewal." She cried as she tried jumping for the box of cereal two shelves high for her to reach._

_Chuckling Karen got up "you want cewal?" she mocked as she grabbed a purple bowl and a matching spoon that was set out on the island and grabbed the box of Kixs cereal._

_Nodding determinedly "mmhhm and choc-wet milk." She answered very seriously._

_I couldn't help but smile and turn to my little man who looked done and was playing with the empty green bowl smearing the leftovers on the table and his body putting it everywhere but his mouth. Picking up the wet cloth Karen had used I started cleaning him up and picked him up and walked over to the sink. "So how was Yemen?" I asked. Seeing how Karen been gone on a mission for last two months._

_She struggled as she walked over to the table holding the bowl of cereal in one hand and the chocolate milk in the other. "Same old same old." She said nonchalantly "it went much easier than anyone had anticipated. Found him almost instantly" she smiled._

"_Found whooo A-wnt Ka-wen?" the little girl asked following her diligently to the table and hopped up on a chair._

"_Hmm. No one sweetie just an old friend" she laughed like it was a joke but the little girl obviously didn't get it because she looked up confused at the chuckling blonde haired woman._

_Shaking my head at Karen's antics, I whipped down my sons sticky body and grabbed a muffin from a plate on the island and headed over to the table. The little boy snuggling in to my chest and put his head in the crock of my neck contently as I sat down. _

"_When are you leaving?" Karen asked as I sat down and took a bite out of the muffin._

_I took my time chewing than sipped some of my coffee before answering "in a couple of weeks. Hopefully I will come back as fast as you did." I said before taking another bite._

_The four of us sat in silence as we ate and sipped coffee. Until the little girl finished and announced that she was ready to go to the park._

_Karen and I chuckled as we stood up and followed the little girl up the stairs. "I got him" I said motioning to the peaceful toddler in my arms. "Can you handle her?" I asked motioning towards the little ball of energy trying to run up the stairs._

"_I see how it is" Karen said dramatically. "You take the easy one and I take the drama queen. Right?" she joked as we walked towards the kid's rooms that were to the right of the stairs._

_Smiling I nodded when I walked into the closet room with baby blue colored wall and turned my head towards Karen. "No. More like you get my look alike but your mini me and I get the adorable prince." I cooed to the toddler as I rubbed my nose against his face causing him to squirm and giggle._

"_Sto-w-p mommy..." _

_Karen smile about to make a come back when the little girl appeared in the door way of the bedroom next to the room I was walking into with her hands on her hips. "A-wnt Ka-wen." She said sternly "huwwwy up or all the swings will be taken."_

_Throwing my head back I could help but to laugh at the look on Karen's face at being told to hurry up by a two year old._

Today was a perfect day_ I couldn't help but to think._

_The sun was shining caressing everything with its warm rays and the wind was gently blowing._

_I smiled at the scene in front of me. Karen was playing with the little girl while I held the little boy sitting on a swing. And from the looks of it Karen was not building the sand castle correctly from the way the little girl was throwing her hands in the air in frustration._

"_A-wnt Ka-wen." She lectured "you can't make a castle with out bui-w-il-ding a more than one tower." She said like duh dummy._

_And from the looks of it Karen was slightly offended. "I will have you know that I actually been to several castles around the world and not all of them have towers." _

_The little girl just sniffed indifferently "Well you must have went to the poor and ugilly ones."_

_I was so absorbed in their conversation I missed the fact that the park had gotten strangely quite and noticed it once the wind picked up causing the little boy in my arms to shiver and snuggle deeper into the arms. Looking around I noticed that the family that took the swings had disappeared and the man jogging had vanished as well as the five pet owners._

"_Karen" I called out nervously._

_Looking up Karen immediately noticed that something was off as well. She immediately picked up the little girl despite her protests. "wh-at a-a-re you doing A-wnt Ka-wen I'm not do-n-e."_

"_I know sweetie" Karen answered smoothly her eyes flashing everywhere "But I want ice cream. How about you?" she asked knowing that the only way my child would stop complaining was to mention sweets._

_She seemed to consider it than nodded like it was ok "al-wight but I want tw-o scoops." She negotiated._

_If we weren't so worried right now we would have laughed and made jokes but we were because Karen and I knew something was off._

We made it_ I thought as we got to the empty parking lot._

_But the instant I thought those words I knew I was wrong because in the next second there was two black vans in the parking lot and four men dressed in all black hopped out with guns raised pointing at our heads._

_One man stood out from the others he was obviously in charge. "Hand over the children and no one get hurt."_

"_w-ho-se dat mommy." The little girl asked as she turned around to get a good look at the men in black. _

_The leader chuckled before reaching up to his ski mask and pulling it off. _

_Karen and I couldn't hold our gasps in us even if we wanted to. Before I could help myself I said the name of the man who broke my heart and I vowed to never saw again. "Joe" I asked confused. "What's going on?" I asked in a daze._

"_Well my dear." Joe Salomon began with a sneer. "Because you went through all the trouble of telling me I was a dad." _

_His sneer turning into a glare causing me to shake slightly in fear, _what is he doing here? _I wanted to shout_ How did he find me?

"_I thought that the only logical thing was to take what's right fully mine." Before I my mind could process his words I felt my baby by ripped out of my arms. Next to me I heard my angel cry for me and Karen._

_Looking up I saw that to men had a firm hold on my babies but before Karen and I could attack back Joe was suddenly in front of me "Face it Abby they're mine now." Before I could hit him or say that he was wrong that they where my babies he raised his gun and pointed it to my head. Beside me I hired a gun go off and looking I felt my eyes widen as I as saw dead from a shot to the forehead was Karen. I heard another gun shot go off covering the noise of two toddlers screaming and calling out._

End of Dream

A chill ran through me as I tried to shake away my dream. But I could still see his hateful eyes glaring at me with such hatred that murder seemed like the nicest thing he could think of.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A heavily accented voice asked from the door way.


End file.
